


Fortune Teller 冥冥注定

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Before They Met, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 你不会永远孤身一人。读手相的女人说。





	

Fortune Teller 冥冥注定

 

他不清楚莱斯利究竟是在为哪件事生气。但她那对尖利如鱼钩的细眉毛靠在一起，顺着紧拧的眉心向外高高勾弯，仿佛正眼睁睁地看着一个棘手的病例。她甚至无意识地向上卷了卷袖口，就好像她即将踏入手术室开始一场长达八小时的手术。

而他只是受了一点小小的皮肉伤——左脸颊上被划了一道口子。伤口甚至已经不再流血了，只是因为暴露在炎热的空气中过久而被汗水中的盐分刺激得隐隐作痛。

“我对你很失望，年轻人。”汤普金斯医生严厉地说，“你父母的教导理应把你养育得比这更高尚才对——街头斗殴？一个有教养的年轻男人——”

他怀中的杂种小狗响亮地舔了一下女医生的手背，成功把一通迫在眉睫的训斥阻拦下来。汇涌到汤普金斯女士喉头的话像是一勺滚烫的汤水般来回滚动了片刻，接着才咽了回去。

但是消毒药水毫不留情地被敷上了他的伤口，逼出一声措手不及的惊呼。

事情的起因是这条正在他怀中半睡半醒的小流浪狗。当他在进行他暗自暗自赋予自己的更深入了解哥谭的秘密使命时，在路过那条臭名昭著的，他永生难忘的“犯罪小巷”的时候，他瞥见几个街头顽童笑闹着把一条尖声叫唤的小狗围在中间。当他走近一点时，他意识到那些十多岁的男孩并不是在逗弄那条小狗，而是想用敲碎底座的啤酒瓶子捅穿它的肚子，好像这是一场病态的游戏。

而那条毫无反抗能力的小杂种狗歪歪斜斜地躲闪着，叫声凄哀，没有人为它挺身而出，它是一个孤儿，一个被抛弃的受害者。

他冲上去和那几个混小子打了起来。

他的脸颊被当作武器使用的破玻璃酒瓶划破了一道伤口，他的衣服因为在地面上滚来滚去而又破又脏，他的头发乱糟糟的像是个鸟窝。但他救了那条小杂种狗。它就在他的怀里，同样脏兮兮的，但是平安无事地打着盹，不会再被任何人伤害。

他发誓他不会再让任何人伤害它。

因此，当一个小时后，板着脸显然依然还在生他的气的阿尔弗雷德走进候诊室里，告诉他莱斯利会把他的狗带走进行更详尽的检查时，他几乎跳了起来。

“你们不能带走他！”他叫道，紧紧把小狗护在手臂之间，仿佛那是钢筋铸造的堡垒，只要他不主动撒手，即使全美国所有的原子弹也无法将它攻破，“他没有任何毛病！”

“它是一条流浪狗，布鲁斯少爷。”管家说，似乎想尽管极力表现得通情达理，因此用上了那种哄把西兰花留在盘子中的小男孩一般语气，“它很可能携带着危险的病毒。动物收容所会替他做一次详尽的检查，他们对这方面有经验——”

“收容所？”他打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，“他们怎么对付有病的动物？安乐死，不是吗？”

“布鲁斯少爷……”

“他需要的是关爱和照料，而在这里他得不到这两者的任何之一！”他大喊大叫起来，“你们只想要你们所需要的完美无缺的解决方案：不用弄脏自己的手却能自欺欺人说地你们已经尽力做到了最好——你们从没有考虑过他 **需要** 什么！”

他不知道他到底为什么那么生气。也许是因为他最近和两位长辈之间的摩擦越发加剧。他们的一言一行似乎都充满某种令他厌恶的操纵意味，他们试图代替他的父母，好像他变成了他们的责任——他们的 **负担** 。

他们不希望他过分沉迷于书本。他们不希望他过分痴迷于破解谜题。他们不希望他独来独往没有任何朋友。

他们不希望他为了正义和受到欺压的弱者挺身而出。

他们想要一个完美无缺的，无忧无虑的男孩。

布鲁斯·韦恩永远不会成为的那种男孩。

他抱着他的小狗冲出了诊所。

当他回过神来时，他发现自己已经来到了几个街区之外。地面上铺满脏污，街角并列坐躺的流浪汉们咕哝着令人费解的话语，眼珠跟随着他的脚步缓缓转动。他是如此迷失在自己的愤怒和失望之中，甚至没有注意到自己已经走进了哥谭最混乱和贫穷的街区。阿尔弗雷德没有追上来，似乎知道如果他想让自己消失，没有人能找得到他。

接着，他看到了墙壁上贴着的广告招贴画。

**_哈利马戏团——飞翔的格雷森——今晚——欢笑和刺激！忘掉你的一切忧愁！_ **

他拦下一辆出租车，抱着他的小狗爬进后座。出租车向着哥谭城外驶去，那是流动嘉年华所在的地方。

而这是个坏主意。他才刚从出租车上迈出腿，人流便推搡着他的后背，踩着他的脚面，把他在一个又一个色彩鲜艳的帐篷之中挤进挤出。矮小的侏儒和巨人般的大力士，人首蛇身的少女，面目丑陋，没有四肢的怪人，会跳舞的大象，柔顺如家猫的猛虎——他晕头转向，顺着不知通向何方的小道朝前走着，只想逃出这场喧嚣的闹剧。

他的双脚仿佛脱离了地面，脱离了他自己的意识，像是爆米花机器里生出的热腾腾的蒸汽般随着傍晚潮湿的风四处逸散。他怀中的小狗不安地低声呜咽着，在他手臂间发抖。天色越发阴沉下来，不详的乌云笼罩着头顶。

“嘿，孩子，你迷路了吗？”

他猛地停下了脚步，朝着声音传来的方向扭过头去。一对身着表演服年轻的男女正站在一顶罩着海军蓝遮雨布的拖车前，问话的是那位深色头发，有着明亮蓝色双眼的年轻男人。他的声音柔和却不失沉稳，像是一缕细细的筝线，将飘远的风筝徐徐拉回地面。

他们看起来异常地眼熟。

那张海报。他想了起来。他们是海报上的那对飞人杂技演员，飞翔的格雷森，马戏团里的明星夫妇。

“不。”他在片刻的失神后回答道，抱紧了怀中的小狗，回过头继续向前走去。

“你确定你不需要我们帮忙找到你的父母？”那个声音不依不饶地跟在他身后，甚至比刚才听起来更近了些，“天快要黑了。”

他再次停下了脚步。“我的父母已经死了。”他低声说，仿佛在吐出一块堵塞胸口的碎石，尖利的棱角割破了他的气管，让他声音嘶哑，口中尝到铁锈味，“你帮不了我。”

“哦上帝！”这次说话的是格雷森太太，她的口音里夹杂着一些古怪的腔调——接着一只手搭上了他的肩膀，把他硬是扳得转过身去——杂技演员，他回忆起来，“我们很抱歉，孩子。”有着温和圆眼睛的女人轻声说，卷曲的发圈在她肩膀上堆出美丽的波浪，她的手指却坚定而强壮，牢牢地按着他的肩膀，“约翰，说点什么！”

“我，我们很抱歉，伙计。”约翰·格雷森笨拙地说，拍了拍他的手臂。年轻的男人焦虑不安地挠着后脑勺，“那你是跟着亲戚来的吗？有任何我们可以帮你联系的人吗？”

“没有。”他回答道，皱着眉头，“我没有任何亲戚。”

“老天！”格雷森太太大惊小怪地叫道，“那谁来照顾你？谁来给你提供食物和衣服？你该怎么活下去？可怜的孩子！”

他楞了一下。他该如何活下去？他眨了眨眼睛。他继承了亿万家产，像贵族般住在一座古老的庄园里。从没有人问过他这样的问题。“我有一个管家。”他最终说，“他会照顾我的起居。”

“那我们得马上联系他！玛丽，我这就去找哈利老爹。”约翰·格雷森叫道，“他那里有电话！”

“不。”他拒绝道，“我……”面对着自己面前两双忧心忡忡的蓝眼睛，他的喉间梗塞了片刻，“……我只想一个人待着。”

格雷森夫妇面面相觑地对视了片刻，接着又整齐地朝着他转过头来，“不行，年轻人。”约翰说。

“我们可不能让你一个人在这里乱逛。”玛丽说。

“天黑以后的嘉年华可不是年轻男孩可以到处乱跑的地方。”约翰补充道。

“没错。”玛丽说。

他长长地叹了口气。

“而且，看上去马上就要下雨了。”约翰耸了耸肩，他背后的天空中划过一道紫色的闪电，“你真的不想去我们的拖车里待一会儿吗？”

他低下头，看了看自己的怀里的小狗。小狗漆黑滚圆的双眼向上瞅着他，仿佛也在祈求能在即将到来的雷暴雨中寻找到一个庇护所。

“好吧。”他让步了。

他跟着格雷森夫妇走进了他们漆着花哨纹路的拖车。穿过一道垂满流苏的门帘，越过堆放着的表演道具和制服，他被安置在了一堆鼓鼓囊囊的靠垫之间。玛丽替他倒了热茶，而约翰接过了他怀中的小狗，喂了它一些香肠，接着和那个小家伙很快玩成了一片。

半小时后他就几乎忘记了这个拖车之外的世界。格雷森夫妇是如此热情好客，他们拉着他一起玩纸牌游戏，他们教他杂技动作，他们像是孩子般互相斗嘴，然后开怀大笑。

他终于放下戒心，简短地把小狗的来历讲述了一遍。玛丽睁大眼睛，为他的英勇举动低声喝彩。约翰则亲热地拍了拍他的肩膀。他抿着嘴，几乎微笑起来。他从未想到过自己会向两个陌生人放下戒备，像是他这个年纪的男孩应有的那样享受友情和陪伴。也许是这对夫妇感染人的热情和友善，也许是因为滚热芳香的草药茶，也许是这个花哨艳丽的异域空间，也许是沉闷的空气里飘散的甜腻熏香，也许是因为他实在孤独戒备了太久。

“他们要把他送去检查？”玛丽难以置信地摇了摇头，“用那些冷冰冰的器械和针头对付他？这可不是照顾小狗的办法！“

“嘿，知道吗，小丑哈瑞的老杰克前不久刚刚去世了。他也是一条这样的杂种狗。”约翰说，“哈瑞伤心透了，几乎重新掉回酒罐子里——但我敢打赌小杰克一定会让他开心起来！”

他已经擅自地给小狗取了名字。

“可……“他迟疑地看着自己拯救的小狗，清晰地意识到这可能是他能得到的最好的选择。他知道阿尔弗雷德不会赞同他在韦恩大宅里养一条小狗。而阿尔弗雷德是对的。他太过年轻，他没有父母来为他提供帮助，他对如何照料小狗一无所知，他无法保证能够在他繁重的日程之外给予小狗应有的陪伴。并且他知道在他父母……他绝无可能在短时间内再承受一次生离死别。他知道格雷森夫妇提出是正是他所希望给予小狗的一切。然而……

“放心。”约翰说，“他看上去很健康。而且如果有什么意外，我们这里有最好的兽医。”

玛丽攥住了他的手，似乎明白他在为何犹豫。“你依然可以随时来看望他。”她承诺道，“他永远会是你的小狗。”

他伸手摸了摸小杰克的头顶，接着下定了决心。“好吧。“他说，胸口柔软得发涩，“我想不到比这更完美的解决方法了。”

小杰克舔了舔他的手。他微笑起来。而约翰抱起小狗，说要趁着雨下大之前把它抱去给小丑哈瑞看一眼。

约翰开之后，拖车里安静了下来。玛丽微笑着牵起他的手，说要给他看看手相。

他并不相信那套。但是玛丽的笑容有种魔力，让他最终还是摊开了手心。

“啊，你拥有我见过最奇特的命运，孩子。”玛丽神神秘秘地说，朝他眨了眨眼睛，“生命，爱情，还有那最神秘的幸运——孩子，你会活很久，很久！一个大英雄！而且，你不会永远孤身一人。”玛丽的指尖柔软又坚实，一个杂技演员的手，“你很快便会有新的朋友和家人，而他们会陪伴你，直到最后。”

他知道玛丽只是好心。就像所有吉普赛女巫一样，她们说出你最想听到的东西，你所最渴望相信的美丽谎言。

玛丽的笑容黯淡下来，似乎意识到他并不相信自己的对未来的解读。她叹了口气。“我要告诉你一件事，孩子。”她说，牵过他的手，“一件我还没有告诉约翰的事。”

他的手被牵引着贴到了她的腹部。他惊愕地睁大了双眼。玛丽微笑着按紧他的手，“这里面有了一个新的生命。”她说，她的脉搏穿透表演服，在他的手掌下跳动，充满生机，“多么神奇啊！命运早已为我们安排好了一切。他给了我们这个孩子。”她说，那双温柔的蓝色眼睛注视着他，“他也一定会对你有所安排的，孩子。”接着她眨了一下眼睛，“不要告诉约翰，我想给他一个惊喜。”

他的心脏在胸膛中重重地擂动。他的手掌下那片脆弱柔软的皮肤底下孕育着一个崭新的生命。一个美好的，纯洁的，被爱着的生命。不久之后格雷森一家就会成为幸福的一家三口。他们会的。他知道他们会的。

就像是他曾经拥有过的那样。

就像他再也不会拥有的那样。

他的手掌猛地收握成了拳头。玛丽发出一声惊呼，伸出手臂试图阻拦，可他已经转身跑出了出去。

拖车外的雨水已经连成线，溅落的水花在地上炸出一片白芒。他冲了出去，在大雨中向前迈步，仓皇失措，不知自己要去往哪里。

他还没有告别。

他撞上了什么东西——什么人。

他擦去雨水，勉强睁开眼睛，向上看去——举着巨大黑伞的管家正满脸担忧地看着他。

“你不该在雨里到处乱跑，布鲁斯少爷。”管家责备道，从口袋里掏出一块洁白的手帕，替他擦拭脸颊，“你会感冒的。”

他看向管家身边站着的另外一个人——约翰·格雷森浑身湿了一半，正傻呵呵地朝他笑着。“哥谭可没有穿着多少四位数定制成衣，父母双亡，被管家照顾的男孩在到处跑。”杂技演员颇为自得地解释道，“我去拜访小丑哈瑞的时候顺道去哈利老爹那里借了电话！”

所以他并不像是他看上去那样只有一副漂亮架子。

布鲁斯看了约翰一眼，接着推开阿尔弗雷德，大步向前走去。但他并没有用上十足的力道。他想阿尔弗雷德会懂他的意思的。

他听见约翰惊呼着要追上来，但是阿尔弗雷德拦住了他。

“请原谅他的唐突——但布鲁斯少爷有着和同龄人不一样的深沉心绪。”管家低声说，声音却穿透雨幕传到了他的耳边，“很感激你们这段时间为他做的一切——但是我想，他还是该回家了。”

“好吧。”约翰说，听上去愁眉苦脸的，“如果你们想来看马戏表演，哈利马戏团随时都欢迎你们！报上我和玛丽的名字，哈利老爹会给你们免票的！”

阿尔弗雷德低沉地笑了起来，“布鲁斯少爷并不会在乎这点票钱。”他说，“但是如果你们有任何麻烦，我想布鲁斯·韦恩一定会出手相助的。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

十二年之后。

欢呼，喝彩，掌声。

尖叫，坠落，死亡。

年轻的亿万富翁从座位上站起。他攥紧双拳，朝着人群中哭泣的小男孩走去。他的脚步沉重得仿佛陷入地面之下，他越过鲜血和悲痛，走到了格雷森夫妇唯一的男孩背后。

他向前伸出手，攥住男孩颤抖的单薄肩膀。

这不是伟大的壮举，也不是出于全然无私。他像当年仓皇离开一般手足无措。他只想做些什么，可他并不知道该怎么做。

他们如此相似。

生命在他掌心下跳动。

 _他也一定会对你有所安排的，孩子。_ 玛丽说。

迪克·格雷森转过头来。那双温柔的蓝眼睛注视着他。

 _你不会永远孤身一人。_ 读手相的女人微笑着，在他耳边轻声低喃。


End file.
